In conventional technologies, a battery supplies power to an electronic speed controller (ESC), such that the ESC outputs a voltage to a motor and thus control a speed of the motor. The ESC receives a throttle signal sent from a flight controller. An increased high-level pulse width, i.e., an increased high-level pulse time duration, of the throttle signal may indicate that a higher rotation speed of the motor may be needed by the flight controller.
However, a voltage of the battery continuously decreases during the discharging process. Compared with an original full voltage of the battery, the voltage outputted from the ESC to the motor decreases as the battery voltage decreases, when the ESC receives a same throttle signal. Thus, the rotation speed of the motor decreases. When an unmanned aerial vehicle performs actions that need high mobility, issues of slow response often occur, and the unmanned aerial vehicle has decreasing power during a flight.